Chagrin
by ErtiaLedo
Summary: Jak II. Daxter insists on taking the wheel, much to Jak's chagrin. One-shot.


**A/N:** This is inspired by undeadtoastycosplay's "Boys are Back in Town" on DeviantArt.

Daxter is so silly in this story, but I just couldn't help writing him acting like a brat. :P

* * *

Racing through the Port at high speed, avoiding simultaneous gunfire from below and KG vehicles above, meant it wasn't the time to have an Ottsel prattling in the ear. Yells of "careful" and "watch out" had since been replaced with demands to drive the inappropriately adorable pink and violet zoomer that Jak had no choice but to steal.

 _Might as well have daisies on the paint job,_ he grimly thought, fighting to keep his mind on weaving between snail-pace traffic.

 _Still_ the rodent continued, crossing his arms and letting out a muttered curse that had his friend raising an eyebrow. "I am _so_ a better driver than you."

The blonde rolled his eyes in lieu of a verbal retort, which only served to increase Daxter's complaints.

"Let me _driiiiive_!"

"No," Jak said simply, wearing a deadpan expression.

" _Please_?" the rodent begged.

"Nope."

"Oh, come on! You can hold the gun!"

"You mean _my_ gun?"

"Krew said we could share it."

"He did _not_."

"Well, yeah…but…"

"Ugh…Dax, shut up and let me concentrate."

"But…" The Ottsel pouted, yet clearly wasn't finished, as he practically threw himself at the wheel and began pulling. Needless to say, it forced the vehicle into a severe right turn, which almost threw both of them off.

"Dammit! _Let go_!" Jak roared, fighting to regain control.

A shot flew through the sky, originating from the belly cannon of a pursuing HellCat hot on the demolition duo's trail, and struck the aft of the zoomer. A shard of metal popped loose and the engine spluttered, the vehicle's speed severely dropping. The blonde checked the dials on the dashboard and almost yelped in horror. If they didn't get a new ride _very_ soon, it would be Ottsel flambé.

The way things were going, the blonde was almost tempted to create said situation.

Apparently, Daxter appeared to grasp their dismal situation, and relinquished his grip on the steering, allowing Jak to steady the zoomer and head towards a potential new vehicle with which to make an emergency switch. Orange Lightning understood and peered around, quickly locating something suitable, and stabbed a furry digit dead ahead – a zoomer with a rather appealing (and far more masculine) cobalt and lime colouration. The blonde slammed his foot into the accelerator, forcing it as far as it would go, screwing the guts out of the engine and causing the flames to spread upwards, toward the seat.

It was at this point that the Ottsel chose to turn his head, upon hearing the sound from behind, and saw the increasing damage. " _Jaaaaaaaaaak_!"

"I know!" his friend roared, gritting his teeth and throwing a half-hearted prayer to the Precursors that the pair would make it through this.

"HURRY! HURRY! HURRY! HURRY!" The rodent's screaming turned into a pounding song in the blonde's ears, as the latter abruptly swerved. Their next choice of vehicle was only a few feet ahead.

 _Just a little further…_

Jak leapt from the vehicle, sidekick clinging to his shoulder for dear life, and reached out an arm, desperately reaching for something to grip on the side of the blue and green zoomer.

Their former choice of transport chose that moment to explode into a fireball. Shrapnel shot in multiple directions, pieces raining upon the people below, other parts striking the nearest HellCat and setting the pilot on fire, whilst the main hulk slammed onto the ground, narrowly missing an old couple.

The demolition duo felt relieved to know that murder of the innocent wasn't added to their list of crimes.

Having managed to maintain a death grip on his new vehicle of choice, Jak swiftly kicked the driver off the seat and grabbed hold of the wheel, then turned it about and sped away from the scene as quickly as possible.

Straddling the back of the zoomer and looking back, Daxter cringed, knowing that, in some way, he started all this with his insistence on driving. Still, at least the mess had distracted the Krimzon Guard enough for the pair to gain distance and lose the pursuit, so he decided perhaps it wasn't _all_ bad.

Not that the blonde, cursing under his breath and trying not to turn Dark, would have agreed.


End file.
